creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Helel ben Shahaar
Before leaving your message, consider the following: be nice and I will reciprocate. Be mean, and I will reciprocate. Leave a message with no title and/or signature, and I will not even bother to answer. If you are here to inquire about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If not, leave a concise explanation of why you think your story was good, and I will respond as soon as I am able. Here to leave a hateful message? Why not check out the Halite Halls to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 __TOC__ Thank You... ...for the clarification. Jdeschene (talk) 17:50, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: Categories Alright, thank you! Zarinaaa (talk) 17:56, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Quick Question! If a story was deleted and moved somewhere else...does an admin have the authority to put the moved article on it and nobody else? Is it different depending on the popularity? Ryan036 (talk) 18:18, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Just a typical, bull-headed novice. Apologies for creating an unfinished page and not taking time to read the rules before posting it. I hate when I do stuff like this, because somebody else has to put aside time better used just to clear my mess up. Won't let the Dumb get me again, SoDaft Potato (talk) 00:28, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Thank you Hey thank you for the backup on the AoT wiki. You were making a lot more sense than most of those guys in there. Fire Eater (talk) 21:00, May 10, 2018 (UTC) I do not approve of this Sure, change it :) There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) You can do as you like :p Concerning my own category Heyo Helel, it's me, Nocte. I messaged Christian about this about a week ago and got no response, so I figured I'd try you. I have ten original stories written for the wiki, and I'm here to apply for my own category. What are the steps I need to take? Duskfallen (talk) 19:15, May 22, 2018 (UTC) The removal of "Three Babies in a River, a Tale of Arafel's Children" What were the quality standards that the story didn't meet? I suspect the fact that it was written like a folk-story and thus didn't have any tension or build-up. Reptiny (talk) 11:23, May 23, 2018 (UTC)Reptiny Important Help HI you removed my pasta dream N Play and no problem but only problem is is there a way to recover that please very important that might be my only way to recover it other people want to read it thank you. oh and also why was it delete and the run on sentences was intentional :Thank you for retriving it I accually did save it but I had lost alot of memory from my computer including that story I understand why you said it got deleted but It is not really a gaming pasta (if it was I wouldnt have put it here) even though it has a game console as the story,it is all made up including the console and the games none of it is from real consoles and/or parodying it. : An Apology I apologize for the error. Gomez Capulet (talk) 15:58, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Jar of Ashes Do you ever revisit your "Jar O' Ashes?" Or cannibalize them for other works? I'm just genuinely interested in process and like to hear other people describe theirs. J. Deschene (talk) 16:36, June 3, 2018 (UTC) I don't think that's true. I think it can be a worthwhile exercise to revisit an idea and try to reframe it, or mix it with something else, or expand it, etc. Writing's not just about the final product. J. Deschene (talk) 19:34, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Re:Hold Up I can't find where it says that. These pages say you can't add Rituals, Places, and Items/Objects, but nothing about Music. Maybe I, being only Squidmanescape (talk) 21:27, June 3, 2018 (UTC) and not all-knowing, am missing something. :I didn't add that category; User:Shibyokoku2 did that. But I, Squidmanescape (talk) 21:49, June 3, 2018 (UTC), promise not to edit the Holders pages for the rest of the day. ::Thank you for calling me, :Squidmanescape (talk) 21:49, June 3, 2018 (UTC), a medium-senior member. I will definitely remember not to rush to the point of making a terrible edit like that. Holder of All That Ever Was But Is No Longer Hey, Helel, I noticed you undid my category edit on the pasta named Holder of All That Ever Was But Is No Longer. I want to explain myself, and make sure that the pasta is actually allowed. I looked at the article listings, and it said the Holders category was only for the original series. The one I marked for deletion was made today by another user on the site, and is not one of the original Holders pastas. As such, unless I’m mistaken, it should not be in the Holders category, and I believed that because it was based off an existing series, it should be considered a spinoff and moved to the Spinpasta Wiki. If I am mistaken, I’m sorry for wasting your time, but just wanted to check up on this. They say monster lurk in the night, (but the real monsters are inside) 22:13, June 3, 2018 (UTC)ArcOfRuin I added the article, taking all the words directly from the Holders site, but if in doing this I did something wrong then I apologize for my error. I've made quite a few mistakes on this site. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 22:22, June 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: Nah, lad, its Fine Understood. Thanks for your faith in me. Apology for being stupid I have a feeling I’m going to do this a lot in the near future thanks to finals frying my brain, but yep, you’re right about the Holders issue. Please accept my sincere apology over this issue. They say monsters lurk in the night, (but the real monsters are inside) 23:17, June 3, 2018 (UTC)ArcOfRuin :conical. Thanks, fren Nightmare Fuel Page 11 There's an eleventh page of Nightmare Fuel which doesn't appear on the main page. Can you add it there, as Squidmanescape (talk) 07:58, June 9, 2018 (UTC) cannot. Frozen, Can I See It Again? Hey, I Saw That You Deleted My Story. I'm Okay With That. Some People Might Freak Out. But Is There Any Way You Can At Le- You Know It's Probaly Not Possible But If You Can Send My Story Back To Me? Thank You TheDarkLord23 (talk) 22:55, June 9, 2018 (UTC) :Actually, What I Meant To Say Is That Can You Un-Delete It So I Can Copy And Paste It Onto A Word Document? Then I'll Notify You When I'm Done. Thanks A Bunch, The Main Reason Is I Have Draft One But That Story Was Way Better Than Draft 1 So Yea. Thanks. :TheDarkLord23 (talk) 23:05, June 9, 2018 (UTC) What even? i just feel like , to not make an page but i can? because the story about 'skogenman' i want a page for that but if i made that's the page would be deleted? What even is your email tho Hi, it's your best Frend, here because it's only just occurred to me that I don't know your email for the WGBIV submission. If you can, pm me! Duskfallen (talk) 17:52, June 15, 2018 (UTC) RE I really appreciate the welcome back. Thank you. I plan on sticking around this time around. I hope all has been well. GreyOwl (talk) 17:17, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Untitled which stories? im sorry i didn’t know they weren’t in public domain....i post classic horror stories i find from other sites but in the future i will be much more careful 6Chaos6Herald6 (talk) 22:22, June 21, 2018 (UTC) como puedo publicar un creepypasta? hola, buenas noches 1.esto...soy nueva aqui , hace tres dias estube buscando la wiki creepypasta por que queria crear un creepy , tengo lista su historia, edad , nombre creepy, nombre real, edad , ropa que lleva el personaje, una imagen de el creepy , pero..., queria su ayuda ya que no sabia como publicarlo, me he pasado muchas horas tratando de publicar , pero como soy nueva aun no entiendo estro , llege aqui por una conocida que tambien a publicado su creepypasta aqui , estoy perdida , por favor ayudeme , creo que usted es el administrador de wiki creepypasta , no estoy segura , si no es asi, disculpe las molestias ocasionadas , gracias por su atencion Señoritalaughing45 (talk) 01:38, June 23, 2018 (UTC) "GREAT CREEPYPASTA WIKI HACK OF 2018...?" This user, Wiki Creator1800, just went ahead and deleted Teddy, Time, and Another Kind of Evil. They then proceeded to place troll messages there, such as "FORNITE'S A WINNER, PUBG'S A LOSER, GREAT CREEPYPASTA WIKI HACK OF 2018." I'm going to undo these changes, but I just thought I should say something about it (if they're not changed already). (Side note, they even apologized for deleting Another Kind of Evil.) (Side note #2, they also deleted The Burrow Disappearance, which was up for deletion. Maybe that's how this all started?) (Side note #3 (end to the side notes), I got the Corrupted Sketcher badge for a picture I didn't put up. Something interesting happened there.) The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 14:23, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Again i think i found which stories you mean. i’ve now deleted them. don’t worry this won’t happen again. it was an honest mistake and i would never do this intentionally. 6Chaos6Herald6 (talk) 18:38, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Tanks! (Heh.) I feel so honored right now. Is this a club? Is this a chance to make a proper Club Sandwich? The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) Whatever About me being blocked, the reason I have the same IP as Doctor.wii, is because I am him. I decided to create another wikia account, because the latter was outdated, just wanted to clear that up. Also I attempted to contact you, but because I was blocked, I couldn't (and I'm not a frequent user of wikia, so I probably didn't know the real method) About me being blocked, the reason I have the same IP as Doctor.wii, is because I am him. I decided to create another wikia account, because the latter was outdated, just wanted to clear that up. Also I attempted to contact you, but because I was blocked, I couldn't (and I'm not a frequent user of wikia, so I probably didn't know the real method) re: images ok. got it. i didn’t remember anything about not adding pictures in the rules but it’s also been a long while since i last checked. i’m also doing better to make sure stories i post are either original or in public domain (and if its the latter i always credit the authors!) 6Chaos6Herald6 (talk) 23:28, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Bad edits and talk page messages Hey there, sorry to bother you but I figured I should let an admin know that I've reverted some bad edits by user Xsnipe2401, who proceeded to leave this message on my talk page after I did so: "Hello This is Xsnipe2401 from the CreepyPasta Wiki and I am speaking on behalf of the admins of this site. The admins would like to tell you that you are doing this site wrong by constantly changing the site for the worse. Do it again and you will be speaking to people that have more power than me. Remember that you are facing being banned from this Wiki. Yours Sincerely Xsnipe2401 Assistant Moderator" They haven't yet done anything that isn't easily undone, and obviously they have no actual power, but I thought it should be brought to your attention all the same. Zarinaaa (talk) 04:28, June 28, 2018 (UTC) About the signature thingy Hi. I'm guessing you wanted to see my custom signature, so here you go. Hope it works. Loki Welch, the Trickster (talk) 15:19, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Sending my thing real quick. Hope this is the right one. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 14:45, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Did you see those cool... storks? Yeh, they were cool Question Regarding the Community Tab What do the articles under the 'Expand These Articles' header actually need done? I want to contribute, but I don't want to goof it up, or otherwise cause problems. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 04:48, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Question Follow Up Sure. Under 'Explore', there's a tab that says 'Community'. If you click on it, you get a page that says "Let's build this community together!" Below that, it says "Start Here", and there are three tabs: Proofread These Articles, Add Categories, and Expand These Articles. Right now, the example pastas are 'Exam', 'NES Godzilla: Chapter 5', and 'NES Godzilla: Chapter 8'. I'm just unsure of what these need that results in them appearing under this tab. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 06:09, July 5, 2018 (UTC) LIZARD HAS BEEN DELETED FOR FORMAT ERRORS Hey so you deleted my story " Lizard " for format errors and I'm just wondering why because I made paragraphs. Also I do my quotes like this " blah blah blah. " Is that ok? Third I qoute a two songs in my story and I type them like this blah blah blah b;la blah ba This how the lyrics are typed, but if that counts as a error I will change it, thank you for your time Borris Hi, I'm CreepyCravings. I'm kind of new to the wiki, so I don't really understand a lot of things. Can you explain to me? Who do I ask to add a category? Sorry for bothering you in advance if it's a stupid question. Who do I ask to add a category? I've added more than ten stories by Clark Ashton Smith (I assumed the min is ten because that's the min for user categories; stories are on my profile) because he is an influental horror\fantasy author who was also part of the Lovecraft Circle. Just asking because I don't know. CASandLD (talk) 01:11, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :Answered. :Vngel W (talk) 13:59, July 9, 2018 (UTC) No, You Nimrod, It was BAD! can you give my creepypasta Blank room soup back because i dont know why it was removed was it disturbing or what Sorry for adding to this so late, or even adding anything at all, but wow that answer/section header gets the point across. The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 00:47, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. Hey, I Could Not Get To My Story, But Don't Worry About It. I'm Not Interested In It Anymore But Thanks For What You Did, I Mean It.TheDarkLord23 (talk) 00:29, July 17, 2018 (UTC) And why? Is that a threat Helel ben Shahaar? I was just pointing out my displeasure of the situation and why I am not looking forward to the creepypasta convention 2020. Deleting my blog post when I had no inflammitory remarks in there nor did I personally insult/make claims against people. Everything I stated was well known knowledge and documented from other locations, thus why I had links to them to back up my claims. In the past on here people have outright called the admin staff tyrants, assholes, and other such names while I have done know such thing and while I may disagree with some of you at times and some of the actions that have been taken as of late. Instead of making what comes across as a veiled threat and deleting information people can find in other much easier ways, why not just tell me what you guys did not like about it or discuss it with me in the comments of that very same blog post? I am not an unreasonable person, a discussion would be better than whatever that was at it only makes it seem like you guys are trying to censor people even further. I will most likely make another blog post like that in the future with some of the same links in there and even more of those links posted by Slimebeast exposing some of the chats you guys have had in your discord, as I feel it is best peolpe know about it and get both sides of the story, not just his or yours. If you guys had anything you wanted to bring to light or discuss but keep it anonymous I'd be more than happy to take that into account and share your sides as well. If you or any of those involved would be against talking about it in a public setting such as the comments of a blog or through talk pages I am more than willing to give you guys my discord name and number so you can reach me there, Chaozstrider#8776. Trapped in a Circle of Pure Atrocity 02:32, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Request Hey Helel, I was wondering if you could restore this page for historic purposes? Pretty please? [[User:Lokintas|'Are you going to liberate us girls from the male white corporate oppression?']] [[User talk:Lokintas|'Don't be shy.']] 19:52, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Cat Person? Hello Sir, how ya doin'? I now have 13 stories (all of my own making) on the site and I'd appreciate your assistance in setting up my own category. --Kolpik (talk) 09:08, July 23, 2018 (UTC) To Helel Hey Helel, I have recieved word that my story has just been deleted. I am not upset by this, I am constantly looking for constructive criticism, could you tell me why my story was deleted and if there is anything I could do to improve it, thank you for your time. Best regards, DeepNewt (talk) 15:34, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry I did not see your message earlier, I just sent you one and I can understand, do you think there is anyway to get my story back? I do not want to publish it but finish it before I publish It, I thought you could leave them unfinished and update it regularly, is there also any way to keep it private until finished? :Thank you for your time and consideration :Best regards, DeepNewt (talk) 15:39, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Sorry! I'm sorry. I was on my phone waiting in a store and the story deserved all three categories. I thought it was a point per story that you add any number of categories to, not one per category. That story also had one of those annoying scrollbars from her leaving a couple of blank spaces. I did spend some time trying to help a Marked for Review story, but I thought that was a good thing. If you think what I did isn't fair then take the "badge" points off. I don't care. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 03:49, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Shiny, shiny Morning Star Heyo Helel, how've you been? I'm just randomly messaging you for a very random reasons; First, some guy translated one of my stories into Croatian and narrated it, so that's kind of cool, do you understand Croatian? Do you now? Да ли говорите Хрватски? Also, it has come to my attention that someone tried using my personal category on one of their works for some odd reason... I'd like to thank you, and the rest of the crew for taking care of this, thank you, Brother Serb. Now what I do not understand is, how the hell someone chooses to use my category? I'd definitely not use my category if I wanted to get clout. Anywho... may the potatoes and tractors bless you, my friend. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Here's a Question So, if you're reviewing a user's crappy story and they decide to challenge you to a creepypasta-off, does the demon code prevent you from declining that challenge? :P Also, I couldn't remember if you did but I tried to see if you had a twitter. I pulled up the closest thing to your name in the search and it was a cute japanese guy. Take that as you will. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 01:05, July 27, 2018 (UTC)